eternaldarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Eternal Darkness Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem that Please be aware that this wiki is still at an early stage, and many articles are brief or have yet to be started. Please feel free to help out if you are familiar with the game. since June 2009 Contents ( ) ;Games : *Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem ;Features/Concepts : *Sanity Effects *Alignment *Magick *Runes ;The Ancients *Ulyaoth *Xel'lotath *Chattur'gha *Mantorok ;Enemies *Trapper *Zombie *Bonethief *Horror *Gatekeeper *Guardian *Vampire *Black Guardian *Worm ;Items *Key items *Weapons *Cure items ;Playable Characters : *Alexandra Roivas *Pious Augustus *Ellia *Anthony *Karim *Maximillian Roivas *Edwin Lindsey *Paul Luther *Roberto Bianchi *Peter Jacob *Edward Roivas *Michael Edwards *Joseph De Molay (deleted) ;Supporting Characters : *Inspector Legrasse *Chandra *Custodian *Roivas family ;Locations : *Roivas Mansion *Ehn'gha *Forbidden City *Angkor Thom *Oublié Cathedral What's new * July 6, 2009 - The official Japanese website is (surprisingly) still online, and there are quite a few nice enemy renders. I have added these to the enemy articles.--Alex Roivas 04:42, 6 July 2009 (UTC) * July 5, 2009 - Thank you! Thanks to all the people that are helping with this Wiki, readers or users, I hope that this database becomes very extensive, keep up the good work, and try to find more trivial facts as well, and try to speculate a bit, it's allowed. * June 8, 2009 - For all those unfamiliar, this a wiki about the mostly unnoticed game Eternal Darkness, I have started this wiki because nobody seems to know about this game, please add articles that talk much about the games subjects such as the Sanity Effects, Runes, Spells or even the main character Alexandra Roivas, either way, I just want to raise awareness about this game, and please, do not list Fanon, Fanfiction, or any works related to the fans' imagination, because that could confuse the readers relatively easily, so please, try and create some interesting articles, speculation is allowed, enjoy editing the Eternal Darkness Wiki! Be warned though, there are spoilers for the game. - Etheru, founder of this wiki Featured article after they killed the original inhabitants.]]The city of Ehn'gha was built by an ancient civilization unknown to modern humanity. The ruins of Ehn'gha are located in a massive natural cavern beneath the Roivas mansion and estate. Very little is known about the original inhabitants. It is not even known if they were human, or something else entirely. They did have an advanced knowledge in magick, and the city itself is able to channel massive amounts of magickal energy. (read more...) Featured Video Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse